


Dark City, Embrace My Heart

by Toxic_Trash



Category: cyberpunk - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Cyborgs, Daddy Kink, Emotional Baggage, Gay Male Character, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Robots, Teasing, big dick energy, robot dick, twink cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Trash/pseuds/Toxic_Trash
Summary: Even after having dealt with R's customers before, it still hurts to think of himself as nothing more than a machine with no heart or feelings. Sometimes R has to remind Alpha that he is more than a machine.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, robot/human - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Dark City, Embrace My Heart

“Honestly I don’t understand why you're being like this” a voice echoed through a loft apartment, neon lights filtering through the half closed blinds, a fan turning in the corner. The sound of bags rustling is heard as R sets down mechanical parts, eye cycling though security protocols of his apartment as metallic footsteps follow him inside and close the front door with a click.  
“Maybe if you would control yourself a bit more, I wouldn’t have to deal with leftover clients of yours trying to harass me for just standing there” the soothing mechanical voice huffed, opening up the blinds fully, letting the neon colors of the city fill the room, which was covered with more plants than seemed possible in a dark cybernetic city. R didn’t move from his spot in the kitchen area, but shot daggers at the back of the robot's head as it moved to another room.  
“I told you when I fixed you up, you were going to be my personal bodyguard. And that means protecting me from some of the more unsavory clients i’ve had and dropped in the past.” R said smugly, laying out a good handful of wires, bolts, and other cybernetic parts across the metallic island and began rifling through them, eyes occasionally shooting glances at the room in which the robot disappeared to.  
One year since I've rebooted him and you think he’d be used to everything, R thought as the robot walked back out of the bedroom and opened a door leading to the balcony (Which R may have had to service the landlord's brother for, but whatever.) R stared at the door before calling out in a soft voice to the robot,  
“Alpha? You good?”  
No response came from the balcony, casing R to bite his lip nervously and put down the mechanical parts he had been messing with. He began to walk over, slowly taking off his oversized jacket to reveal a long sleeve mesh crop top with neon lettering. He kicked off his shoes as well, but on a second thought, grabbed them and placed them at the door frame to the balcony. He pushed aside the mesh screen and looked out to his left. The robot, Alpha, seemed to have not moved an inch since walking out, parts softly clicking and whirring but he remained unmoving, facing towards the neon lights of the underground city. R’s face went from slightly annoyed and cocky to a more soft look, trying to understand what would cause the hulking robot to become so unmoving. He didn't say anything as R moved to stand next to him, looking out at the city as well.  
Crap. What do I say in this situation? More importantly, what the fuck did I do to get the silent treatment? R thought as he shivered slightly, forgetting for a moment that the atmospheric pressure and the shitty weather covers made the underground cold. He crossed his arms over his chest as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what to say when he felt a metal hand pull him into a warm metallic chest. Glancing up, R took in Alpha’s unchanging face, it hadn’t even so much as twitched when Alpha pulled R into his chest. But, his heating sensors were on and his chest was warm, so R just snuggled more into him. Alpha, still not looking at him, wrapped his arms around R. They both stood silent for a moment before R spoke,  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I really do appreciate you helping me out with everything, including some of the clients who don’t understand the word no.”  
Alpha finally dragged his gaze away from the city to face R, who hadn’t noticed the movement, too busy trying to get warmer in Alpha’s arms.  
“I understand what you do, and I have no desire to change that. I was only thinking about how I could protect you more if I was human, or at least cyborg. Maybe then those who bother you would at least treat me as a threat, rather than a metal being with no emotions”  
R whipped his head up as Alpha finished his sentence, eyes wide with shock at what the robot had said. He turned his body to face Alpha, hands cupping the robots face plate with a sad look on his face. He didn't know Alpha had those type of thoughts, then again he was still trying to get him to properly express emotions in a semi human way.  
“I-I……… there really isn't much I can say to make you feel better.” R sigh, voice dropping towards a sad tone, head slightly glancing downward, and his hands dropping back to his chest. Alpha’s head tilted slightly at R’s tone shift. A hand removed itself from its curled position to tilt the cyborg boy’s chin up. Alpha saw some tears had gathered in R’s eyes. Ask him maybe three years ago, he wouldn't have understood why a human was crying for him, but he understood now. R could feel his pain and sadness, and while there were times Alpha wished he could be human, he was reminded that he had someone who could cry for him, who could stand to be around him and treat him not as an object, but as though he was a real person. Alpha brushed the tears away from R’s eyes delicately, and brought his thumb down to trace along the cyborg's lips and the inseam of his mouth.  
“I know there isn’t a way to change me, and sometimes I wish there was, but I'm happy being who I am. Because this body knows your’s more than anyone else’s” R’s eyes flickered as Alpha spoke in a low husky voice, the robot's thumb applying a small amount of pressure to R’s lips. Understanding immediately, R opened his mouth slightly, allowing the metallic taste to fill his mouth, tongue wrapping around it and he could hear the click of his piercing hitting the thumb. Alpha brought his face down to rest slightly on R’s forehead, watching intently as the young cyborg sucked his thumb like there was something sweet on it. He had the forethought to turn on his touch sensors, so Alpha could feel R’s tongue, warm and wet, curling heavenly around his thumb. Slowly moving the hand that was encircling R’s waist, he brought it up the cyborg's side, caressing his ribcage and moving to his chest, feeling the metal bar that was in the boy's nipple. While still pressed close together, Alpha tweaked and pulled the boys nipple, causing R to stop suckling his thumb and let out a low breathy moan. The boy's eyes fluttered and his breathing became more labored as Alpha continued to pull and twist, setting a slow and tortuous pace on the boys nipple.  
“Ahhh hgnn!”  
Alpha let out a slight chuckle as R arched into his touch, no longer focused and sucking the shit out of his thumb. With his other hand free, the robot dropped it down towards the cyborg’s pants, palming the other’s dick through his sinfully tight pants.  
“Hgnn Alp, p-please!” R begged out quietly, humping slowly into Alpha’s hand. The robot had not moved his hand, just kept in place for R to rut into while his other hand continued to play with his nipples. He could sense R was trying to keep his moans down, so as to not disturb his above or below neighbors. But it was getting hard to keep the noise down as Alpha moved his hand away from R’s cock to unzip his pants, causing R to let out a whine of disappointment.  
“A-Alpha.. Please...f-fuckin….don’t….s-s-top”  
If the robot had a face, he would have smirked at R’s begging, but he just continued to remove R’s pants until the boy was only in his boxers and crop top. He gave one final glance over before stepping away, causing R to drop to the balcony ground and let out a cry of pain. Alpha ignored his cry for a moment as he sat in the chair on the balcony, and beckoned R over with a twitch of his hand. Immediately R crawling over and settling between Alpha’s open thighs. While his eyes looked clouded over and hazy, he still waited until the robot gave a slight nod before leaning forward and nuzzling into his crotch, breathing over the pants that they had gotten for Alpha that day. He nuzzled and licked Alpha’s groin area before grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling down. Alpha gave pity on the boy and unbuttoned the pants to reveal the smooth panel where his dick would be at if he was human. He watched as R licked a stripe over the panel and pushed it slightly, causing it to split apart and he watched as the dick he had chosen for Alpha two days earlier sprung out, nearly hitting him in the face. R let his cheek rest on it for a moment, before giving it a tentative lick. Glancing up, he was Alpha nod, which was all the permission he needed to bring it into his mouth. It was bigger than the other ones they had, but R was a well known size queen, so he enjoyed the challenge of stuffing it into his mouth, and then trying to shove it down his throat. Alpha still hadn’t moved from his relaxed position, but R could feel his intense gaze as he attempted to swallow him whole.  
“Hgnnn…..gnnnMPH!”  
Suddenly, R felt the rest of the cock slide back into his throat sharply, causing him to gag slightly, trying to breath around it. He felt metallic hands come up to rest on his head, and felt two taps on his ears. A signal if he was ok to go hard. After a moment R had relaxed his throat enough to take the cock and breath, and so he tapped his hand twice on Alpha’s thigh, then once more.  
USE ME  
That was all Alpha needed as he slowly drew R off his cock before slamming it back into his mouth, and set a relentless pace, all while R squeezed his thighs, gagging over the brutal abuse of his throat (He loved it though. He loved it more than anything. And the only person that knew this was the one slamming his dick into his throat) His eyes glazed over as Alpha stood up, never letting his dick fall out of R’s mouth and began to face fuck the shit out of him. R just let his hands fall to his sides and became limp, allowing Alpha to fuck the shit out of his throat.  
“Hgnn Fuck!” Alpha growled out as he forced himself to slow down, feeling himself getting close to the edge, and he wanted to tease R a bit more. He slowly pulled himself out of the cyborg's mouth, and looked down at him. R looked wrecked, tongue out and he was gasping for air heavily. Once he caught his breath, he whispered out something in a soft and husky tone,  
“ P-p-please…..Daddy”  
It was like a switch had been flicked, because suddenly R was off the ground and thrown over Alphas shoulders, his boxers rubbing slightly on his shoulder, giving him some friction and causing him to moan. He was then thrown on the bed, with Alpha looming over him, his large and imposing figure making R hornier. Alpha said nothing as he yanked the boxers of the cyborg, causing his cock to spring free, dripping and hard. With his boxers off and Alpha’s hand hovering over his dick with some slight heat radiating off of it, R lost all sense of sanity and began begging and babbling  
“Please Daddy…. P-please! Want you so bad. Need to feel you. Want you to fuck me senseless...hgnnn Please!”  
Alpha nearly broke the damn headboard when he heard R’s begging. He should have cum down his throat, since clearly this could be going on more than one round. He grabbed R by the middle and rolled them over, forcing the cyborg on top. He pulled R towards his face plate, and let the boy lick and pant all over his face, hearing his breathy moans as he moved his hand down to R’s hole, already having his fingers lubricated from the system they had installed in him. He traced one figure around the rim of his hole as R began to hump against his chest, still begging and pleading,  
“Please Daddy fuck me. Fuck me so hard i cant walk for weeks. Fuck me until i cant see straight, please Daddy please please please!”  
Alpha paused slightly before shoving one finger in, causing R to cry out loudly  
“Oh fuck”  
“Yes hgnnnnn”  
“Please daddy, oh god oh fuck more. Stuff me full!”  
Alpha gave into his babys demand and added two more fingers at the same time, shoving them in and out, stretching his hole out and scissoring his fingers, R panting and moan obscenities in his ear.  
“Yes! Please! More! Aghnnnn FUUUUCk more. Fill me! Stuff me! Breed me! Fuck me. I'm yours! Just fuck me plea-hgnnnn!”  
Realizing how close R was, Alpha took his hands out of the boy's hole, and lined up his dick with it, teasing him by slowly tracing the rim and only slightly prodding his hole, but not pushing it in. R’s face scrunched up in need as Alpha continued to tease him, not putting it in all the way, giving him only a small taste  
“If...haaaa….if you dont fuck me right now, i will leave and find someone else” R gasped out, knowing that that was the exact button to push. Alpha froze for a second, before slamming him down on his cock.  
“FUCK!!” R screamed out as all of the robot’s cock entered him, stuffing and filling him full. His back arched deliciously, causing Alpha to rise up and, even while sitting with his baby boy on his lap, tower over R.  
“I told you about saying those things around me.”  
R huffed out, still trying to adjust to the size that had entered him, “We-well, you... ah fuckin shit.. werent going.. hgnnn god . ..fast enough.” If Alpha had eyebrows, one definitely would have been raised up at the still smug attitude coming from R. He wrapped an arm around R’s waist and flipped them over, and looked at the boy under him.  
“I see i'll have to fix that until you can't ever think about going to anyone else again” Alpha whispered in R’s ear as he pulled nearly all the way out, before slamming his dick all the way back in.  
“AGHNNNNN FUCK! YES! AHHHHH! PLEASE!” R was a moaning mess at this point as Alpha began to roughly fuck into the cyborg, relishing in the sound of flesh slapping on metal, of the warmth on his cock from R’s hole. He looked down at the boy's face, pure ecstasy and arousal. The hands holding R’s waist tightened, enough to bruise (which Alpha was hoping for) as he continued to pound into the tight hole, occasionally letting out grunts and ignoring the sensors warnings that would pop up. Moving his hands from R’s waist to his legs, he lifted them over his thighs, causing R’s back to arch off the bed as Alpha ran one hand up to his nipples and back down to his dick, but not touching it as he continued to fuck mercilessly into the cyborgs hole.  
“A-Alpha….ohgodohfuckohfuck...t-t….hnnnnnn...touch me p-please!” R begged, trying to reach down to stroke his own dick, but having his hands slapped away before he could.  
“No,” and boy if that dark husky tone from Alpha didn’t make him harder than ever, “This is your punishment. Be grateful I don't have enough patience to go and get the ropes” R moaned at Alpha’s words, and threw his head back on the pillow in ecstasy as the robot rose from the sitting position he put them in, to on his knees, angling himself deeper into R’s body.  
“Fuck! Hgnnnn! I'm sorry daddy! Please don’t ..ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck..wanna come….please let me come!” R had tears streaming down his face, and he couldn't help but moan loudly, and with no filter. Any trace of smugness was gone, and the young cyborg was a mess of tears and pleasure, crying and thrusting his hips back to meet Alpha’s powerful thrust.  
“Hgnn fuck baby boy, your so damn tight.” Alpha grunted out as he snapped his hips hard against R, enjoying the red blossoming around the boys hole and thighs. He shifted his gaze slightly towards the boy’s pierced dick. His first time seeing it left him so damn perplexed, but now, it was a turn on to see the metal jewelry soaked in the boys leaking cum, watching it run down the underside of his dick, dripping over the silver balls of his piercings. He glanced back up to R’s face, and seeing it turned sideways into the pillow gave him a small idea. He quickly scanned the programs for the one with his dick, and found the function labeled ‘ribbed’. He slowed his pace and pulled almost all the way out, causing R to lift his face out of the pillow. He waited until he saw R begin to open his mouth before quickly turning on the function and ramming his cock back in.  
“FUUUUUUUUUCK!”  
R had completely arched off the bed, mouth open, letting out the loudest moan. His eyes had completely glazed over, and he came with that shout. Alpha watched as his dicked twitched, letting out ropes of cum onto the cyborg's stomach. He gave him a moment to catch his breath, try to regain his bearings after that earth shattering orgasm, before going back to pounding his ass. R tried to reach over, but his limbs had all turned to butter.  
“A-A-Alpha…...pleash…...no...hgnnnnfuck….m-more…..too much!” R cried out, eyes rolling back as Alpha continued to thrust into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate. R felt his dick twitch again, and cried out from oversensitivity as Alpha wrapped his hand around R’s dick and began to stroke it. These were calm strokes, meaning Alpha would be coming soon as well. After living and fucking eachother for so long, it was so easy to tell when Alpha was ready to burst. Alpha removed his hand from R’s cock and pulled the boys limp body up, pulling flush against his chest and putting his hands under the boys thighs. R felt the motions stop as the Robot moved the take them from the bed, pausing every now and then to slightly thrust into R. Even in his blissed out state, R noticed when Alpha took them back out to the balcony and sat down on the chair. Alpha moved some of the strands of hair away from the cyborgs face, before gently thrusting up again. R let his head rest on the robot's shoulder and felt himself go lax as Alpha fucked up into him, pulling his ass cheeks apart to give more access for his dick to thrust. His long hair spilled over Alpha’s broad shoulder as he let himself be used so gently, nothing like when he had face fucked him earlier. Metal hands squeezed and pulled at his ass cheeks,  
“Hgnnn fuck….ahhhhh..so good….more….aghhhh...Daddy.” R whispered into Alpha’s ear softly, voice raw from all the screaming earlier.  
“Yeah? You want this dick to cum in you? Want to feel it twitch and throb as I let all my cum into your tight little ass. Remind you who belongs to you?” Alpha’s voice had taken on a gruffer tone, and his thrust became more erratic, and R glanced at his face before whispering again,  
“Yes Daddy, please”  
That was all it took before Alpha gave one last good thrust, ramming R down on his dick hard. The cyborg threw his head back, hair whipping behind him in a graceful arch, as they both let out a loud moan, Alpha’s cum shooting into R, filling him up so good and seeping out from his hole as he felt Alpha’s dick twitch inside him, releasing more cum. R pulled his head back forward to look at Alpha’s face plate. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to it, feeling the area that he kissed warm up. He moved from his face plate to his neck, kissing and sucking some of the thicker wires, until he felt a hand pull him back.  
“Unless you want me to go in raw with nothing on this dick, I suggest you stop.” Alpha said, tone attempting to be neutral and serious, but R could hear the fondness in his vocal box. He smiled at the robot before collapsing on his chest, eyes looking out at the city. He felt a hand run through his long hair and sighed happily as it began to lightly scratch at his scalp. It was silence between the two of them for a moment, before R spoke again  
“I um, wasn’t actually gonna leave. I know it's part of our lil tease, but i just wanted to say that i would never leave you for anyone else.” He said shyly. They had done this before, but R always wanted to confirm that Alpha knew that he cared for him and would stay with him. Alpha said nothing, just looked down at the young boy and pressed his plate against their forehead.  
“I know.” He said reassuringly. Minus his own weird errors that allowed him to feel emotional, he knew that R wouldn’t toss him away. They had both been left and abandoned in the under city, and had found each other. But he also knew that R was used to being used and thrown away more than he was, and R was human, ish. It was a scary thing, to have someone in our life and not know if they'll leave or stay. But through all their spats and arguments, Alpha had never stayed away long, just gave R space until the boy would crawl into his lap and cry, a silent apology. He crushed the boy in his arms, pulling him close to his chest as they both sat in the chair, covered in cum and tears, and looking at their neon view. R snuggled more into Alpha’s chest as the robot turned his heating sensors back on. All was silent for a moment, before R said,  
“We’re gonna have to apologize to the neighbors. Again”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one shot of my robot oc and cyborg oc! Please let me know if y'all want more of them!


End file.
